


Rain-Union

by JustCharles



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: A Different Kind of Watersports, Community: badbadbathhouse, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Public Sex, Rain Sex, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 17:32:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1436818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustCharles/pseuds/JustCharles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the Persona 4 Kink Meme.  Yu Narukami, while visiting Inaba happens upon his former girlfriend Yukiko Amagi.  Now after three years after she broke up with him in the rain...They reunite...in the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain-Union

_**For those of you who don’t know I also have a fic at Fanfiction.net called “Persona 4: I Don’t Belong Here,”which features an OC named Charles who’s in love with Yukiko. I had been considering doing a Charles x Yukiko lemon...but then the question came up, "Can I even WRITE a LEMON?" So I decided the best way to test that was to find a Prompt on Bad, Bad, Bathhouse that intrigued me… as long as it wasn't too kinky...I mean we have enough prompts and fills there with Adachi and Cabbage that make me wonder if Atlus should use more throwaway lines...Anyway, I came to this Prompt at:** _

_**http://badx2bathhouse.livejournal.com/543.html?thread=1472287#t1472287** _

_**"Souji returns to Inaba, where he sees his beautiful ex-girlfriend sitting at the shrine, wearing a kimono and a distant expression, close to how she used to look when they first met.** _

  
_**Awkward, yet lovely reunion follows, followed by reconciliation sex. Can take place at the shrine, or when they go back to Yukiko's home, depending on what Author!Anon decides. ^^** _

_**So basically, wet, passionate, happy sex plz. ;_; Anon will love you for infinity and beyond"** _

_**Then The Prompter added, "Ugh, forgot to mention it's raining, hence why they're wet. ^^; Reading wet sex makes me all kinds of happy, so...yeah. Sorry about that, first kink prompt ever so kinda nervous..."** _

_**Since I think Happy Sex is a LOT more Romantic than Dark Sex...(Unless it's Dark, Romantic Sex) I decided to go with this... Since it's been 4 months since I've posted it...I figured I would De-Anon myself. The result is below.** _

_**This was and is my first attempt at doing a Lemon. I mean... I know I'm not eightofcoins or FasterAssembly/signalbeam...but I would think I tried to do a good job with this.** _

_**Content Warning: This contains Language and Sexual Situations that may offend people or Adachi's Cabbage...Reader Discretion is advised.** _

(OP I hoped you liked this... This was my first fill ever. )

Yu Narukami hated the rain.

He hadn't hated it when he was in Inaba the first time. Despite murders and Personas and Shadows related to it... No, he hadn't hated it.

He hadn't even hated it when he and his friends fought an ancient god in the TV world...

No, what made him hate the rain was the fact that 3 years earlier, his heart had been broken... and it had started to rain when SHE left.

Left him at the Tatsuhime Shrine... to drown in his pain.

But now... It was 3 years later... Yu was on break from University and had stopped in town to check up on his uncle, his cousin/"little sis" and his friends.

So he had made his way up the Shopping District's North end to visit Kanji first, since he knew Kanji was at the textile shop most of the day...

When something caught his eye.

It was HER.

Yukiko Amagi.

The girl he loved.

The girl who had broken his heart.

She was sitting at the shrine. She was dressed in the same Kimono she wore when he had first seen her at Samegawa, during his first week in town...

Even though it had been three years she still looked as radiant as ever. In fact, he could say she looked 16 again, with a life yet before her.

Now she was 21, and from the distant look she was carrying, she looked like her life had been of heartache.

He should have been angry once he saw her, should have angrily confronted her as there had still been things left to say that day.

That day in the rain.

But seeing her like that... it seemed that SHE was the one who needed him...

And old habits ALWAYS die hard.

"Yu-kun," she said with slight surprise once she noticed him.

"Yukiko-san," came the gentle reply.

"What are you doing here?"

"University break," He shrugged. "Wanted to visit everybody... though not you."

She looked sad. "Because of how we broke up?"

"Actually, no. It's because I had thought you were still out of town...off on your 'grand adventure'," he said.

"I see..." Chie had called it that, but Yukiko looked uncomfortable with the term. "Would you like to sit? I promise I won't bite..."

"Well, I think my umbrella's getting a little too soggy, so, all right."

He sat next to her.

They didn't say anything for several minutes.

"Yu, I'm sorry," Yukiko said suddenly.

"I think you said those words three years ago," Yu said dryly.

"No... You don't understand, but then how could you... especially since I didn't want to break up."

"Then I'm confused. If you didn't want to break up, why did you break up with me?"

"My 'grand adventure' as Chie called it, was just a failed attempt at marriage."

"What?" Yu said. For only the fifth time in his life, he was completely shocked to his core.

"The Amagi Inn had some... financial issues behind the scenes. While my father has handled business quite well and is even a shrewd investor... a few of his investments took a large dive. Suddenly, we had debts. Not large ones to be sure... but many."

"Yukiko..." Yu said, before she put her hand up, indicating she wasn't finished.

"So in order to save the Inn, My parents arranged a marriage to a nice college-age boy whose family was in banking."

"The only problem was...well, you."

"Me?"

"My parents said I could never see you again. Since we were going to the same University, it was going to be a problem telling you that."

Yu started to stand up. "So... You never meant those things... My flaws... You never really thought my jokes had become lame... or the fact that I preferred to kiss you down your back before sex... or even that I liked to have you on top often. You didn't mean ANY of THAT?" He asked with the hurt creeping back. She had pointed out more flaws at the time, but those were the three that, for others would be considered odd, hurt him the most

Tears fell down Yukiko's face. "No, I loved your jokes and your foreplay techniques, and your ACTUAL techniques and positions. I loved all that about you. I loved YOU."

"But my parents didn't want me to even tell you why we were breaking up. So I... looked up on the internet... and even then I still screwed everything up."

"But why, Yukiko? Why would your parents fear me knowing the truth?" Yu asked.

"Because you would have moved Heaven, Earth, AND HELL, to stop the wedding," She said plainly, though her tears were still streaming.

Yu was about to protest when he realized she was right... had he known the truth... He probably would have fought her parents tooth and nail.

"But why are you back in town...?" Yu asked

"Because, after two years, the marriage fell apart. Shiro was never mean or cruel to me... he just wasn't in love with me. He loved me... and still does, as a matter of fact... but only as a friend. He's now married with his childhood sweetheart Amiko. Since she had no close friends, I got to be her Maid of Honor." Yukiko smiled at that.

"The inn's financial health is never better in fact. Some of Dad's other investments came through big enough to pay off the last of the debts, free me of being married to Shiro, and actually allowing me to finally go to University in the autumn."

"I have my life again," She concluded, a bit happier.

"So are you going to University?" Yu asked.

"I'm planning on it..." She said, tentatively.

Yu had then mulled everything over. He should have been angry at her for lying. Angry at her parents. Angry at the gods, or fates, or ancestors.

But he decided to let go.

Let the unpleasant past wash away in the rain.

"Yukiko... I hurt for a long time from what you said... and I didn't think that I could have ever forgiven you."

"But knowing the truth... makes me realize how remarkable a woman you really are."

"I never meant to hurt you, Yu. Please forgive me." Yukiko was crying again.

He sat down next to her again and held her while she sobbed.

"Shh, it's okay. You did what you had to do... because the inn was important to your family. Doing a selfless act, even if you lie to spare trouble... is not a bad thing."

"Just make sure you take the high road when breaking up with someone, please?"

She chuckled through her tears at that. She hugged him.

"Yu... Did you find anybody else?"

"I did... but Natsumi and I broke up last week."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"I'm not; it was weeks in coming... I just saw it before she did, but didn't know how to end it without hurting her. I was glad when SHE ended it."

As she nodded, he looked at her, REALLY looked at her.

Yukiko was really beautiful. And he remembered how he would show her how beautiful she was.

Especially here at the Shrine...

"Yu, do you remember third-year when we cut class and would come here...?"

"To fuck?"

"Yu!" She slapped him, blushing. "I always worried we'd get in trouble... but Hironaka-sensei never cared about attendance, did he?"

"No he didn't. In fact, if I knew that he was just going to talk about Samurai, rather than Modern Western Literature... that's when we came here... and came here... and came here..."

"SNRK! ahahahahah! Yu! My sides! I can't take that much after a long drought!"

"Would you like me to quench your other drought?" Yu said.

She gasped. Then blushing more she said, "Well, I HAVE forgotten what it was like with you... so I need a reminder... or two..."

She then put her lips close to his face, "…or three."

He then kissed her.

It was not a small kiss. No, this was a kiss that was destined to cause her to be breathless within seconds.

He didn't care if it was raining. In fact when it rained it was the best sex he ever had.

He started groping her, feeling her tits underneath the Kimono. They had firmed up and become slightly larger within 3 years.

"Yu...ah... Yu, please... fuck me like you did that one time here..."

"Patience, Yukiko... All good things COME from those who wait."

She chuckled at that. She was using his shoulder as light support. As he kept kissing her face and neck. Pinching her nipples underneath the fabric.

Yu kept up what he was doing. She had decided to kiss him and start moving her hand across his chest. She kissed his neck and face as well as his lips.

She had missed this...

Missed kissing and groping in the rain.

They stood up.

She lifted his shirt off of him, and then ran her hands up and down his abs. He still kept in shape... even though he didn't go in the TV anymore His abs were rock hard.

As she kissed his chest and abs, he was trying to untie her kimono, but it was difficult due to how she had positioned her body. She decided to help him with one hand.

With the kimono off, he also removed other articles of hers until she was as topless as he was.

He started squeezing her breasts, kissing and licking them as he did so. She moaned and hummed in her pleasure. He was so good at this, always knowing how to pleasure her.

He started teething her nipples, causing her to gasp in pain and delight. He was especially good at that.

"Yu...Yu...Hnh... oh fuck, don't stop... please don't fucking stop..."

Yu grinned. He knew that while she always appeared prim and proper and cultured... she could talk dirty like everyone else...

He kept going for a few minutes. Then he did stop.

They looked at each other...

They hugged and kissed and as they groped they removed their lower garments until they were both nude.

She had gotten down on one knee and looked at his nice cock before starting to kiss it and stroke it.

"I missed this thing... Ahh, I can't wait to have it inside me again after all this time... Just thinking about it makes me wetter."

She then took it into her mouth and started stroking and sucking his rod.

"Ohhh, Natsumi was... was... never THAT good! FUCK!"

She smiled at him as she took it out of her mouth and said in a perfect imitation of him, "Good things COME from those who wait..."

He laughed at that.

While she played with his penis in one hand, she started fingering her pussy with two fingers, playing and stretching it. She realized she was BEARY wet... before chuckling and blushing at the thought of Teddie's puns.

As she kept that up, Yu stroked her hair. He smiled, looking at her pleasure him. She looked up at him with her dark eyes and blushed harder... He missed that blush. She was so sweet and sexy.

And she was with him again... He knew this.

This was not going to be just some fuck between them...

This was their reunion in the rain... Their "Rain-union"

Yu then felt within him a surge... one that he hadn't felt this intense since he and Yukiko broke up...

"Yuki... Yuki... I'm gonna cum..."

She decided to take it out of her mouth and do what she always did, lean back a bit and stroke wildly while still fingering herself until he came on her belly and tits.

Multiple streams of cum came out of him on her torso until after about 6 or 7 streams he finally stopped.

He watched as the rain washed his cum off of her... She looked so beautiful. Blushing, naked, wet, and hot for his touch.

He kneeled in front of her and started to lick her pussy... She gasped at the invasion of his tongue. Even Shiro was average at oral pleasure, at best... But Yu was in whole different category entirely. She was grateful she had shaved down there again after the dissolution of the marriage. It made her feel sexy to have a bare mound, just the touch of skin against skin there was more than intoxicating.

"Mademoiselle Amagi, c'est Magnifique!" Yu said.

"My, aren't we the crafty one."

"I prefer... cunning."

She gasped. _He really just said that, didn't he?_ She thought.

He kept licking her, also moving a finger inside. He had kissed and sucked her folds and clit. She felt the electricity through her spine from that.

She played with her tits, playing with her nipples by pulling at them. Squeezing and rolling her globes. She had missed this. She was feeling waves of pleasure.

"Yu... I'm gonna... fuck... I'm gonna... gonna... CUMMMMMMMMMMMMM!"

And she did. Streams of her cum came out of her damp pussy. She hadn't come this much ever!

She could hardly stand now... But Yu wasn't done she knew... Even though she had just orgasmed, she nearly reached another one by his kissing down her back.

"Yu... please... fuck me now... cum inside my pussy..."

He had been relieved because he used his last condom on Natsumi. He led her to the trees where the air was moister. He didn't care if anybody passing on the street watched. He was back with her.

He slowly laid her on her back. He then teased his cock over her wet entrance. He smiled as she gasped and mewed at what he was doing.

He entered her slowly and carefully, because he didn't want to hurt her.

He needn't have worried. She gasped as if they'd had sex the previous day, filled with pleasure. Satisfied he wasn't hurting her. He started moving.

As he thrust in her he wrapped his arms around her, kissing and groping her face, tits, stomach, and neck. Nothing was neglected.

She moved her hips in time with his thrusts. She missed his cock inside her most of all... to feel that pleasure of its friction against her walls. She started to touch her clit, stroking it while he had moved back a bit, still thrusting his manhood into her womanhood, but allowing her more room to play with herself.

She wrapped her legs around his waist again, trying to bring him in deeper.

"This is what we needed, Yu, a fuck for fuck's sake. Just so we could get reacquainted." Yukiko was smiling as her eyes glazed over with lust. She had missed him so much. All the pain, the guilt, and the shame of what she did fell away in the rain as he kept moving back and forth within her pussy.

"I missed you so much Yukiko... you were always a great lover." He did indeed miss her. He had loved this woman since she was a 16-year-old girl and couldn't believe that the stars were aligning right now so he could be with her again. He would NOT let her go again.

"You too."

He started moving faster now. They then shifted position to one where they were sitting up and she was on top of him... This was one of his favorite positions.

He squeezed a breast with one hand and stroked her clit with the other as she moved up and down on his pole...

She then felt it build within her… The pressure of another orgasm...

He then felt it build within him... The pressure of another orgasm...

They kept moving their hips together as she sat on him, with him sitting up behind her. They held each other's right hand as they stroked each other's faces.

Then their mutual surges reached a crescendo... and they both gasped.

"YU/YUKIKO! I LOVE YOUUUUUUUUUUU!" They said as they came at the same time.

They gasped and breathed hard as they orgasmed... feeling their love flow through each other. The rain pounding on them, their hair, skin, and privates dripping all the while...

Then they separated from each other. Lying on their backs, catching their breaths.

"Yu-... Yukiko...?"

"Ye-...Yeah?"

"Will you be my girlfriend again?"

"Yeah..."

"What do we do about your parents...?"

"That won't be a problem..." She said, sitting up and smiling.

"Why not?"

"Whose idea did you think it was that I was here...? They KNEW you were in town and were still stinging from your breakup."

Yu gasped... Just when he thought she and her family could no longer catch him by surprise... something new came up.

"How did you...?"

"Your uncle likes to tell secrets when drunk."

"Oh, well. I'd forgotten about that," Yu said looking rueful.

"Our clothes are dirty," he said, noticing the mess.

Indeed they were. They were covered in mud.

"That's okay... while they're being washed I want to continue this in the indoor hot springs at the inn... and then my tub... and then my futon... I wanna stay wet." Yukiko had one of her rare lustful grins.

"But we'll have to be dry in your futon..."

"Sweat's a liquid, isn't it?" She said with a raised eyebrow and chuckle.

He took her in his arms and hugged her... "Please never go away again," Yu said.

Tears streaming down her cheeks, she said... "You either."

They got dressed. While their clothes were wet and still a little muddy, they walked together under her umbrella. (His had blown away and had ended up in impaled handle-first in Teddie's head at Junes. Since he was in his fur, it didn't even affect Teddie. He ended up offering his services to various girls and single women until the recently promoted Assistant Manager Yosuke Hanamura yelled at Teddie for goofing off.)

While they decided to stay dry right now, it was only a matter of time until they reached the inn.

Now that they had been "Rain-united..."

Yu Narukami loved the rain.


End file.
